But it's better with you
by X.G. Sky
Summary: Faberry AU - It's Quinn's birthday and her two male best friends take her out to a secret club in New York. Guess who she finds working there? Quinn is in her 2nd year at Yale as Rachel is at NYADA. This is just a little sexy fun, loosely based on some canon events. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

A/N: I know there are a few stories like this one, but I hadn't written one yet, so… I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, I swear you'll like it." Richard pleads.

Quinn doubts that. If they are taking her where she thinks they are taking her for her birthday, she would rather skip it.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. You'll see." Zack looks down at her with hopeful blue eyes.

She boards the train from New Haven to New York at 10p.m. with her two best guy friends from school. Richard and Zack have always been supportive of her sexual preference, they are part of the cause of most of her playgirl tendencies.

Both men are very good looking, which attracts many women to their group. They all became friends after she dated Richard briefly during freshman year and Zack was Richard's roommate. Fast-forward a year later and here they are, taking her out to celebrate her birthday in the city, and she suspects that they have something up their sleeves.

"I really don't think this is such a good idea." Quinn voices, but she follows them anyway as they make their way down a street in a rundown part of town.

Zack holds back and throws an arm around Quinn's shoulders as they continue following behind Richard.

"Don't worry, I've been here before with Rich, it's not really a strip club."

"Plus it's high class and super discreet, I mean, politicians and judges frequent this place all the time." Richard states as he looks over his shoulder at them.

That does not make her feel any better. Richard then hooks a left into an alley and Quinn becomes even more apprehensive, even though she still trusts her friends.

"Where the hell are we going, Richard?" She asks, receiving no answer.

They approach a grey door with a weird looking symbol on it. Richard knocks on the door in a special way that has to be code or something.

The door swings open to a tall, burly bodyguard with a ponytail, in head to toe black.

"I.D." The large man requests in a low voice.

Richard and Zack dig out their Yale I.D. cards as Quinn reaches into her crossbody to search for her own.

"In…in…sweetheart it's okay, you go ahead." He nods at Quinn to go in without showing her I.D. She likes this place already.

"You're lucky you're a girl. I have never seen him let anyone in without carding them."

"Exactly how many times have you been here, Rich?" She laughs as he nervously tucks his hands into his pockets.

The sound of horns blaring turns into actual jazz music as they venture further down the long hallway. Quinn is already half in love with this place based on it's décor. The walls are covered in paisley with deep red drapes and gold moulding everywhere.

"Welcome to Bordeaux gentlemen," The busty redhead catches eyes with Quinn, possibly short circuiting her brain temporarily, since she pauses for so long. "…and lady." She curtseys at Quinn with a soft smile on her face.

Quinn watches as Richard signs the list that the woman turns over to him. When the woman reads what he had written, she nods briefly at him before turning and beckoning them with a finger.

She leads them into the dimly lit area made up of round tables surrounding a stage that has bright lights all around it. Quinn looks up to find that there are private booths higher up as well as a brightly lit bar along one side of the room.

The stage is empty, but there are beautiful women everywhere. Some are waiting tables flirtatiously and others are giving private dances to certain customers. They are all scantily clad, but in the best way.

Quinn appreciates the fact that their costumes are theme appropriate for late 30's burlesque. All of them are in corsets and some sort of lace, with their hair and makeup following with the time as well. Some are topless, but with tastefully placed nipple covers on.

Most of the men are also well dressed, Quinn is glad that she wore a blazer tonight otherwise she would have felt underdressed.

"Right this way," The redhead gestures them towards a table right in the middle of the room. The three of them take seats, facing the stage.

"So, how do you like it?" Richard asks her.

"It's…not what I expected at all."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely. Thank you guys, I never should have doubted you. This is like a dream come true."

"Don't thank me now, we haven't had any fun yet."

Quinn doesn't want to even think about what Richard has planned, but the look on his face tells her that she'll probably be embarrassed by it.

The music plays up again as the crowd lights dim even more. The deep red curtain of the stage opens up and a woman dressed much like the others, except she is donning a miniature top hat and dress coat over her corset.

"Welcome to the show tonight! Here at Bordeaux…" The woman who called herself Miss Betty Rose introduced each of the dancing girls as they showed off their moves on stage.

The song increased in tempo and the girls stepped off stage to dance throughout the audience. Quinn is entranced by the beauty of these girls, partially still covered up, yet sexier that way.

She is also impressed by their moves, she momentarily feels a little jealous of them. They get to dress up, put on lots of makeup and do dance routines for money. She would be so good at this, it isn't exactly stripping, and she would never ever date a customer. It's all about the teasing…

Quinn looks around, the girls come towards her table, she had forgotten that Rich and Zack were even here. The redhead from earlier, named Ivy, comes over to her, waving a feather boa. She spins Quinn's chair around and gives her a short lap dance. Upon closer inspection, she looks a lot like Evan Rachel Wood, which is a major plus in Quinn's book.

Richard places a hand on her shoulder as he mouths 'Sorry' to her. Then Ivy pulls her up from her seat and leads her towards the stage.

After the song ends, Miss Betty Rose welcomes Quinn on stage to roaring applause from the crowd.

"So, I hear it's your birthday today, pretty lady. May I ask how old you are turning?"

Quinn reddens, she normally isn't shy on stage but the catcalling from the men in the audience is something she has never experienced. She has to admit, she kind of enjoys the attention, regardless of the gross shout-outs from some of them.

"I-I'm turning 19." She replies meekly.

The audience erupts into loud cheers along with a gasp from the host.

"Jail-bait! But don't worry, most of my girls are too. They'll show you a good time…sorry, I didn't ask your name,"

"Quinn,"

"Well Quinn, my girls are all available at your disposal tonight, now get back to your seat and enjoy the rest of the show."

The audience applauds and cheers her off stage and Quinn can feel herself begin to sweat.

"I cannot believe you just did that! What else am I going to be subjected to tonight?" Quinn berates Richard after punching him in the arm.

All he does is shrug at her and then returns his gaze to the girls dancing on the stage. Zack can barely contain his laughter, he mouths 'Your face' as he points at her. Quinn shakes her head and turns back to the stage just as a new song starts.

This time the girls actually sing! And it's live! She wants to be one so bad now, and they all have such cute names. She zones out as she wonders what hers would be.

She is snapped out of it when she feels someone touching her. It is one of the girls, who blows her a kiss and gives her a wink before continuing through the crowd. Every single one of them stopped by her seat one by one to either blow her a kiss, graze her body in some fashion, or sit on her lap. Quinn really loves this place.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: So, I see that people like it so far. Thank you all for following and reviewing.

* * *

Rachel rushes around her room, hopping as she puts on her second heel. Her hair is styled in an old Hollywood wave, curled under at the ends. She checks her makeup in the mirror, red lips, check, cat eyes, check, no need for false lashes, thank god, and her powder is even enough. She even accentuated one of her moles on her left cheek to complete her look.

She tightens the belt of her long trench coat before tiptoeing out of her apartment. She cannot risk getting caught by Kurt and having to explain what she is wearing.

This is the first time she has been late in...ever. She makes it into work ten minutes late, and Stacy meets her in the dressing room.

"Cassie wants to see you Rachel."

She is glad that she is already dressed, that way Cassandra won't be so pissed that she's late. She's seen other girls fired for pulling this sort of thing during their probationary period.

"You're late, I'm docking you thirty. No, this is the first time for you, I think. I'll make it fifteen, but it better not happen again. Now get outta here before I change my mind. Go!"

Rachel is shocked at the fact that she didn't even get in one word to her boss. Miss July runs a tight ship around here. She hired her based solely on her vocal abilities, and expects her to be here to close the show every night.

Stacy helps her out of her coat when she returns to the dressing room.

"You still have a few minutes to warm up. Oh, also there is a birthday at table ten. She's a hot blonde in a blazer, um, I forget her name,"

Rachel perks up when she hears that, she hasn't seen a female customer in a while. She makes sure to give them extra attention when she does encounter one. This time it's the girl's birthday, she is going to give her the treatment tonight. Losing out on a little pay doesn't seem so bad, now that she's heard this news.

"Well I sincerely hope she is getting the treatment. I _love_ it when women come in here. She is going to get it from me for sure."

Rachel applies a final layer of gloss to her lips in the mirror. She smacks her lips together before standing and checking over her outfit as well.

"Cherry-Belle, you're up!"

X

The stage lights up again, the curtains had been closed for a brief intermission. Ivy managed to sneak Quinn a rum and cola even though she brought Rich and Zack regular ones.

Quinn smirks behind her glass as she sips at her drink. She contemplates waiting for Ivy to get off work tonight. She thinks she may even get lucky. A little birthday sex doesn't sound bad at all. Zack and Rich can find their way back home without her.

The band begins playing a familiar beat. Everyone in the audience starts howling and cheering, some of them even stand up.

"What is going on?" Quinn questions aloud, even though no one can hear her.

Whoever it is must be special, she thinks.

"Gentlemen, Miss Cherry-Belle." The host segues as the lights go down and a spotlight appears center stage.

"_Never know how much I love you_," the girl sings.

Whoa, this girl sounds good. The curtain opens up as she continues singing and the band chimes in.

Nothing could have prepared Quinn for the shock instilled in her at the sight on stage. The room feels warmer and much smaller all of a sudden. Her claustrophobia is kicking in, even though she is in an open room.

She cannot breathe, she feels light headed, and everything is all blurry. She wants to get up and walk out, but she knows that fainting in the middle of the floor will only draw attention to her.

"_You give me fever_," Rachel sings.

Quinn damn well feels like it. She looks over at her friends as they remain enthralled by the performance.

Suddenly, there is a bright light shining her way, and both of them turn and smile at her.

Why the hell are they shining that light on me? Quinn asks herself.

"Oh, no." Quinn buries her face in her hands. She watches from between her fingers.

It happens in slow motion, at least to her. Rachel saunters towards her table, with a sultry look in her eyes that seems to drain away to minute she lays a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Rachel takes in the sight before her, and panics. It's Quinn! No one was _ever_ supposed to find out about this!

"Quinn?" She cries out, desperate to be mistaken.

Shit.

Quinn sits there stupidly, her mind must have short circuited much like Ivy's had earlier. She finally uncovers her face and watches as Rachel deflates.

The look on Quinn's face says it all. Rachel promptly turns and makes her way back to the stage forgetting to sing for a few bars. The band continues playing as the other girls continue to dance.

She resumes singing shortly after she catches up to the beat. She doesn't leave the stage again.

"What in the world was that Quinn? Why did that girl run away from you like that?" Richard hollers over the music.

Quinn shrugs and shakes her head.

Rachel prides herself on being a consummate professional. So she completes her set, on autopilot, but at least she does her job for the night.

X

By the time the show is over, the girls are down to just their barely there underwear. Quinn was extremely against strip clubs at first, but this one has completely changed her perception. She even wants to apply for this herself.

After the show is over, the men start filing out, but Quinn is still sitting.

"Earth to Quinn, come on, show's over." Zack says as he snaps his fingers in front of her eyes, she slaps his hand away.

She suddenly feels the need to talk to Rachel. She thinks of asking to go backstage, but she knows they'll say no. Then it hits her, Ivy.

"You guys can get home without me, right?"

"What? Quinn what are you talking about? I understand you enjoying the show, but trying to live here is probably out of the question." Zack jokes.

"No, you simpleton! I need to talk to my friend."

"So you do know her." Richard states accusatorily.

"Yeah, or at least I thought I did. Anyway, I have to talk to her and I don't know how long I'll be so…you guys can go ahead."

"Whatever, man." Richard says before walking out.

"Are you sure about this? I'd hate to leave you and have something happen to you. You do have your pepper spray I bought you right?" Zack asks worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure. There are plenty of women in here with their own beefy security. I doubt anything will happen in here."

"You better call me, and keep texting me periodically, alright?"

"Right,"

He turns and makes his way down the long hallway, looking back at her once before exiting the building.

Quinn steadies herself with a few deep breaths and then makes her way towards Ivy at the bar. She squares her shoulders, just slightly tipsy from her drink, and slides between two barstools next to her. She props her elbow up on the bar, catching the attention of the redhead.

"Oh, hey," She looks and sounds genuinely surprised to see Quinn.

Quinn disarms her with a smoldering gaze but she doesn't want to lead her on anymore, she wants to get to Rachel now.

"Hey, I need your help." She tells Ivy that she knows Cherry-Belle and proves that she is a friend by stating her actual name to her.

"You better not pull anything or I'm fired. And I will hold you responsible, got it!"

"Don't worry. If anyone sees me, just tell them I'm looking for work."

She watches as Ivy's eyes go wide, she doesn't hide her smirk.

"Wait, are you?"

"Maybe," Quinn replies coyly with a tilt of her head.

Quinn feels herself blush under Ivy's wandering eyes tracing over her form. Ivy straightens up as she catches herself leering and clears her throat.

"Y-you would be a welcome candidate, if you're serious."

"Thanks, but first things first, take me to my friend."

Ivy leads Quinn behind a curtain and then around a corner into a large dressing room. There are girls in different states of undress, chattering amongst themselves.

She stops short and points Quinn towards the back wall lined with vanities.

There she is, sitting there, wiping away her makeup as Quinn carefully approaches her.

"Rachel,"

Her entire body stiffens straight up, but she doesn't dare turn around.

"Yes," Rachel pretends not to know who it is, but there's no mistaking that voice.

"Um, it's me, Quinn. How have you been?"

"Do you really want to know? Or are you just wondering how the hell I ended up working here?"

"A little bit of both actually."

"Well to answer _your_ question, I'm fine. And I'm still in school if you're wondering. The second question…will have to wait until later."

"When's later?"

"Let me get changed and I'll meet you in the hall."

Quinn nods and then leaves the dressing room. She leans against the wall in the hallway and watches as girl after girl stride past her, all legs and skirts. She cannot help but check a few of them out as they go. It's what she gets for hanging out with two guys all of the time.

"Ahem," Rachel falsely clears her throat as she catches Quinn ogling a girl's ass as she walks by.

Quinn's head snaps up, she cannot even cover it up, she got caught. She lets out a nervous giggle as she runs a hand through her short hair.

"So, um…ready to go?" Quinn asks. She takes in Rachel's appearance, such a contrast to her show outfit, but to Quinn she looks better dressed casually.

"Yeah, how does coffee sound?" She is a little apprehensive, but she really wants some answers from Quinn.

"That sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the positive reactions to this story. Season four Rachel just fit this persona so well and my brain had to make it into an interesting story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it gets a little more complicated further on.

* * *

They walk into a dimly lit little café, there is a house band playing smooth jazz near the back. There are a few people seated at tables, and some at the counter. They grab a table next to the wall and Rachel orders them two soy mocha lattes.

"Jazz, huh?"

"I grew a liking to it since I started at Bordeaux. It's quiet here, and I come here to relax before I go home. Sometimes it's hard to go to sleep after-"

"And you come here, drink coffee at night and expect to go to bed afterwards?"

"No, I usually have tea, Quinn."

"Oh, sorry. I was just being me, logical and jumping to conclusions again." She giggles awkwardly.

Quinn hoped that her joking would work to make Rachel let down her guard a little. She doesn't laugh though, and Quinn nervously sips her coffee as she takes a look around the café.

"Yeah, so, what have you been up to since…we last saw each other?" Rachel asks stiltedly. She really wants to know what good excuse Quinn will come up with for not calling her. Especially after…

Quinn's mind goes back to the last time she saw Rachel. She feels guilty for leaving, but she tried to call her and she never picked up. She didn't want to say everything on a message, so she waited for her to call her back. It never happened.

"Well, still at Yale obviously. I moved into an apartment this year, with a couple of guy friends."

"You live with two guys Quinn? Is one of them your boyfriend?"

Quinn chuckles lightly. "One is an ex, actually. But, they're my best friends and they were very accepting…" She catches herself.

"Accepting of what Quinn?" Rachel asks, but she thinks she knows the answer. What happened between them was not just some random drunken hook up. She knows that Quinn is attracted to women, but she still doesn't know to what extent.

Quinn takes a deep breath, she hates having to come out to Rachel like this. Granted, they have a little privacy back here against the wall, and it is pretty empty in here.

"I don't know how much of a shock this will be to you, but I am a lesbian."

Rachel regrets asking, she cannot believe that Quinn would be so inconsiderate towards her. Why is she just now finding this out? If she had told her this sooner, they could have had something, but now…

"_Lesbian_, huh. Well, that is just terrific isn't it?" Rachel lets out an annoyed laugh. "I cannot believe this." She mutters to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean? You asked!"

"I did, yes. But that doesn't mean I cannot react this way to the answer."

"It really has nothing to do with you."

"Doesn't it? Was I or was I not the first girl you've ever gone all the way with, Quinn?"

Last year after they had sex, Quinn left, yes, but she had her reasons. She felt so guilty for cheating on her boyfriend that she went straight home and confessed everything to him. Richard hated her for cheating on him, but he came to accept her for who she is over time and they stayed friends.

"Yes, you were my first, and I was yours right?"

Rachel feels her heart speed up at the way Quinn worded that. She could practically feel the hope in her voice. They were not each other's first time, but they were each other's first time with a woman. Therefore, what Quinn said is only partially true.

"Not officially…"

"It was pretty official to me. You were the only one that mattered." Quinn tacked that last part on just to get a rise out of Rachel. And it looks like it worked.

The words struck a chord somewhere in her chest. She can feel it in the way her nostrils flare, and her palms are all sweaty. She tries to steady her breath and makes a mistake by looking into Quinn's eyes, she knows what she's doing. Rachel will not let her win her back so easily, but she has to get out of there before she loses her restraint.

"Um, I-I have to go…you can't just…come here and do this to me." Rachel gets up, slams down a twenty-dollar bill and runs through the front door of the café.

Quinn chases after her, she won't let her get away. Now that she knows that Rachel still wants her. She catches up to her and grabs her by the arm, spinning her around. She searches Rachel's eyes and what she finds there is pure lust.

"Do what to you? This?" She grips into the back of Rachel's head and presses their lips together in a harsh, passionate kiss. She tugs at her beautiful chestnut waves as they lean into each other whilst standing on the street outside of the café.

X

Rachel fumbles the keys to her shared apartment. "Shit!" She cannot think properly with Quinn's lips attached to her neck.

They finally burst in through the door, tripping as they continue pawing at each other. Quinn lets out a laugh as they catch themselves by leaning onto the couch.

"Shhh! Quinn, you have to be quiet!" Rachel whisper yells.

Quinn frowns and crosses her arms, giving Rachel an 'oh really' look. Rachel shakes her head and smiles as she pulls Quinn by the collar and into her bedroom.

Rachel is relieved to find that she remembered to leave her side table lamp on. She hates coming home in the middle of the night to a completely dark room.

She pushes Quinn's blazer off her shoulders before stepping back and removing her own coat. They are both breathing heavily now, and Rachel steps towards Quinn and begins unbuttoning her blouse.

Once she has that off, she moves down to the zipper of Quinn's pants. She has to uncover her, she's wearing too much. Her mind flickers back to that night, and she is treated with memories, little glimpses of bare, pale flesh. She wants nothing more right now than to see it once again, seeing as this may be her last chance to.

Rachel has become so…feisty since she last saw her. This is all so new, yet refreshing. Quinn knows that she has changed a lot since last year, and she's glad to see that Rachel has as well. The way she strips her bare, then scanning her from head to toe, as if she's memorizing her. It sends a shiver down Quinn's spine. She surges forward and captures Rachel's lips again.

They fall onto the bed clumsily, tangled up in each other, and kissing fervently. Quinn pulls back after a few minutes and reaches around Rachel's back to unclasp her bra. Both of their mouths drop open at the first contact of their exposed breasts. Quinn moves to allow only the very tips of their nipples to graze each other's. They both release breathy moans as they look down at the action between their bodies.

The rough meeting of their lips again sends shockwaves down between Rachel's legs. She opens her mouth to find Quinn's already searching for her own. She removes her hands from Quinn's waist to yank her panties down, using her legs to kick them all the way off.

Quinn kisses down the front of Rachel's glorious throat, paying attention to her collarbones on her way down further. She licks a stripe up the valley between her breasts, moving over to catch her left nipple in her mouth.

"Oh, God!" Rachel cries out, breathing erratically.

Quinn continues her journey further south, dragging her lips across a taut stomach. She had to pull back a little after sucking on Rachel's hipbones, as it brought about a powerful jerk of her hips.

"God, please, Quinn."

Quinn complies by going down and kissing her way up Rachel's thighs. She takes her hands and runs them up the sides of her thighs and then back down over again as she kisses the insides of them.

"Please," Rachel begs desperately.

Quinn gets a kick out of teasing, but when she checks out the rapid rise and fall of Rachel's chest, she decides she's had enough.

She kisses her way up once more, this time she continues upwards until she meets her glistening center. She licks her lips before licking a stripe up Rachel's satiny folds.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Rachel breathes out rapidly as soon as she feels Quinn's mouth on her where she needs it. She can barely control the noises that come out of her mouth, but she tries her damn hardest to stay quiet.

As Quinn continues her ministrations, every stroke sends wave after wave of pure ecstasy throughout her body. When she feels herself coming apart, she cannot help it anymore, so she grabs a pillow and screams into it as she rides through her orgasm.

She swallows thickly as she feels Quinn kiss her way back up her body. She's still out of breath as she turns them over so that she is settled between Quinn's legs. They connect lips again, this time she can taste herself on Quinn's tongue and it's exhilarating.

She grinds down, garnering a throaty moan from Quinn. She then lifts one leg and moves to straddle one of Quinn's thighs, pressing into her center with her own thigh. She grinds into her forcefully, creating a rhythm with her hips.

Quinn squeezes her eyes shut, seeing bright sparks of light behind her eyelids. Having Rachel on top of her, pinning her down into the mattress is causing her to hyperventilate, but in the best way. She tries to control her breathing, in through her nose and out through her mouth, but Rachel covers her mouth when all that comes out are loud moans.

"You have to be quiet, baby." Rachel tells her before uncovering her mouth.

"I-I'm trying…" She opens her mouth and stuffs as much of her fist into it to at least stifle some of the sound.

Rachel almost melts when she notices that Quinn could almost fit her entire fist into her mouth. "That is so fuckin' sexy, I think I might come again just looking at you."

Just like that, Quinn feels her entire body tense up, and she comes down hard, shuddering beneath Rachel.

"Damn it, that was… God, Rachel." Quinn looks over at Rachel, now beside her as they both try to catch their breaths.

Rachel grins widely, shaking her head at Quinn.

"That was pretty good, amazing actually."

"It was. Come here." Quinn pulls Rachel into her arms, kissing her way down the side of her face until she reaches her mouth. They kiss for a few minutes until Rachel puts her hand on Quinn's cheek to stop her.

"Mmm, Quinn, it's…it's after five, y-you have to go. Kurt cannot see you here."

Quinn raises up, looking at Rachel incredulously.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, I am. I'm really, really sorry but you have to…please."

Quinn cannot believe this, first Rachel's mad at her for leaving the first time, and now she's actually encouraging it. She has never been kicked out of bed like this and she has to admit, it kind of hurts. The feeling of dejection hits her somewhere in her chest, but she doesn't let any of it show. She wonders if this is how those girls feel when she does this to them.

She's dressed and out of Rachel and Kurt's apartment in minutes and on her way to a taxi so that she could get to the station for the 6 a.m. train.

She receives a text while on the train:

'I'm sorry. Things are complicated. I will call you later.'

Quinn doubts that Rachel will ever call her again, they had sex and they both got something out of it. She wouldn't mind if something more developed from it, even though things have started on such a bad note.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel rubs at her temples after hanging up the phone. She is even more stressed out now than she was after class today. She lies down on her bed and tries to relax before she has to think about what to eat for dinner tonight and what she'll wear to work later.

Thoughts of work lead her back to last Friday night, when she was with Quinn. Seeing Quinn at Bordeaux shocked the hell out of her. But what happened after did not surprise her at all, oddly enough. Rachel does not know what it is about Quinn that draws her in. Sure she's very beautiful and smart, the sex is great, but before that there was always something there. Like she needed to be around her at all times, wanting to know that she was alright.

Now here she is again, wanting to make sure that Quinn isn't mad about last Friday. She picks up her phone and calls Quinn's number.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Quinn…it's me Rachel."

"I know that. I didn't think you'd call, after, you know."

"Well, that's why I called. I don't want you to be angry with me about that. It's just…I didn't want Kurt to see you."

"Why not?"

Rachel isn't sure that she's ready to disclose everything to Quinn when she's so ashamed of herself for being in this situation.

"Like I said, it really is complicated. I just know that he wouldn't be happy seeing you since he knows what happened between us last year."

"Oh, I guess I can see how that would have been a problem. Anyway, I'm glad you called to clear things up."

"Really? I was also wondering, if you wanted to come see the show tonight? You could be my special guest."

"Um, I'll have to think about it…okay I thought about it, yes I'll come see the show."

Quinn doesn't know what has gotten into her, she is supposed to play aloof and nonchalant about this. She cannot let Rachel know that she is hopeful of developing some sort of relationship with her. Then she'll have the upper hand, and she doesn't know how to deal with that.

"So, I'll see you tonight then, Quinn."

"Yes, but we're going to actually talk this time, no getting side-tracked again, okay?"

"Oh, okay, I guess I'm capable of doing that, yes." Rachel laughs. She'll behave herself tonight at Quinn's request. If she wants to talk, they'll talk.

This time, Quinn finds herself in front of a gated entryway. There is a dialpad by the handle and she receives the code from Rachel after texting that she had arrived.

She walks into the employee entrance and she is surprised to see all of the beautiful old burlesque and cabaret memorabilia on the walls. She takes a few minutes to study them,

"Hey,"

"Oh hey, I was just checking out these great pieces."

"Yeah, Cassandra, the owner, she's really into the burlesque lifestyle. Including the drinking and smoking."

"What made you start working here?"

"It's a long story, but I was attracted to the performance aspect of it all. I mean, a lot of the greats started out as burlesque show performers, Fanny Brice for example. Plus, Cassandra promised me a solo in pretty much every show, so…"

Quinn giggles lightly, Rachel would accept a job based on the promise of a solo in every show.

They go into the dressing room, where all of the girls are getting ready. There are feathers and lace everywhere. Girls scrambling around half naked, primping in mirrors, it is much more hectic than the last time she was in here.

Quinn walks to the back with Rachel. She sees Ivy across from them, who wiggles her fingers in hello to Quinn before walking away.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Ivy just waved at you."

"Oh, I don't know, just saying hello I guess."

Rachel narrows her eyes, but she drops it. She'll believe Quinn, she has no reason to lie to her since they aren't together or anything. It's just weird knowing that other women are interested in Quinn and she may be interested right back.

Quinn watches the show, this time she takes a seat towards the back of the room, far away from the spotlight. She enjoys the show even more this way, as a pure spectator, instead of being integrated in the show like before.

"So, where to?" Quinn asks Rachel after she finishes changing after the show.

"Do you mind if we go back to that café? I really do go there all the time to have tea."

"Yeah, whatever, I mean, it was a nice café."

They grab the same table as they had before near the back of the café. Quinn orders the soy mocha latte again, but Rachel orders a ginger tea with lemon this time.

"It's my regular order." She says.

"One of my friends told me that ginger is supposed to be good for your voice. Is that why you drink it?"

"Yes, it is, and I feel it really aids in the reduction of phlegm."

Quinn wrinkles up her nose in mild disgust at that little dose of TMI.

Thankfully, their orders arrive before Rachel can continue talking about her phlegm, and the conversation changes direction.

"So, I want to talk about what happened between us, before things got so intense last week."

"I figured as much. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about the fact that I actually called you to apologize, but you never answered or even called me back?"

"Quinn, I never got your call, if you even did call."

"I did, but I didn't leave a message. I wanted to tell you that I went straight home and broke up with my boyfriend. I was going to ask you out on an actual date-"

"Why didn't you just keep calling me?"

"I don't know. It was hard for me to come to terms with this, and I guess I thought that you had regretted it so I backed off."

Rachel feels her heart clench, what Quinn says fits with her typical behavior. She always assumes the worst. But Rachel cannot figure out why she never got a missed call from Quinn. Could it have been an error of the phone company? Or maybe Quinn accidentally called the wrong number? Maybe it isn't important anymore, Quinn is here now, willing to give them a try, at least she thinks so.

"Well you should know by now that I didn't regret it."

Quinn keeps feeling that freaking vibration in her pocket and it's making her fidgety. She refuses to answer whoever it is while she's with Rachel. When she's had enough, she pulls out her phone into her lap and looks at the texts. She really does not want to talk to this girl right now, she knows she only wants one thing. And she isn't getting it any time soon. She re-pockets her phone without replying.

"You know you can answer whoever it was, I don't mind." Rachel says, before sipping at her tea some more.

"No, it isn't important." Quinn waves her hand in dismissal.

Rachel shrugs, this all seems a little familiar, but she refuses to draw comparisons.

Quinn's phone rings suddenly and she lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Can you excuse me? I'll see what they want and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Rachel watches as Quinn goes outside, she gestures wildly, running her hands through her hair.

This is too much, regardless of her feelings towards Quinn, she has to protect her heart. She cannot let Quinn have the opportunity to break it, she has enough to deal with. She'll resign her feelings to keep a friendship with Quinn though, being around her in any capacity is better than nothing.

"Sorry about that, my roommate just wanted to know if I was coming back tonight. I told him yes." Quinn laughs.

"Well, that is the truth, right?"

"It is," Quinn feels herself getting warm under Rachel's scrutinizing stare. She doesn't want to mess things up by telling her that that was one her friends with benefits looking to hook up tonight. That would definitely be a deal breaker. So she decides to change the subject.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Ever since I first walked into Bordeaux, I fell in love with it. So I was wondering if you'd be okay with me applying to work there. If you don't want me to, it's okay. I just wanted to run it by you first."

Rachel is taken aback by Quinn's sudden change of subject and also the matter of the subject change.

"Um, wow, I-I don't have a problem with it."

Rachel still doesn't think it is a good idea. But Quinn seems to be genuinely interested so she remains a good friend and helps her out. She tells her when to come in and to prepare to sing and dance.

"I already know just how talented you are Quinn, so you'll get the job. As long as it's what you really want." She tries to give Quinn a final out.

"It is what I want. I went home and thought about it for a while before coming to a decision. If you hadn't called today, I would have probably called you myself."

Before they know it, it is almost five o'clock in the morning. They stayed up all night just talking, getting along better than they ever have before.

Rachel walks Quinn to her taxi and they share a chaste kiss. It feels different this time, like a kiss after a good first date. Almost like a promise for more, at least that's what Quinn takes it as.

Rachel on the other hand, takes their goodbye kiss for what it is. A goodbye to the romantic side of their relationship, even though it is temporary, until she gets things straight in her own life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Here are some answers to your questions. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Quinn lounges on the couch with Zack playing video games, she's a casual gamer, she grew a liking to watching old boyfriends play. After finally giving into their begging for her to play along, she realized that she really liked playing them.

Richard leaves the apartment, not saying anything and slamming the door behind him. It looks as if he is still pissed at her about everything. She was shocked to learn that he had been going to Bordeaux all the time to see Cherry-Belle a.k.a. Rachel. Now he hates her for somewhat 'stealing' her away from him, when he never really had a chance with her. Or so she thinks.

Zack nudges her with his elbow. "He'll get over it. He always does."

"I don't know, will he?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, he still doesn't know the whole truth. Like, how Cherry-Belle is the reason I broke up with him last year."

"Whoa, wait a minute. She's the girl you hooked up with that turned you gay?"

"Damn it Zack, you know that no one can be turned gay!"

"I know, I was just kidding, Quinn. But why the hell did you ever let her go?"

She shrugs, because she honestly does not know what happened or why she let it go so easily. She smiles as she turns back to the game.

"I think I may be on the verge of getting her back if I'm lucky."

"No more one nighters?"

"Definitely not."

"Good, good. More women for me then."

"Right, like you were their second choice after me." Quinn jokes.

Zack throws a pillow at her, causing her character to die on the game. He gets the last laugh.

X

5-3-0-7-7-8. Quinn enters the code to enter into the gates of Bordeaux.

"Hey! You're right on time. Cassandra really likes that." Rachel squeals as she grabs Quinn into a brief hug.

Quinn doesn't miss the once over that Rachel gives her, and it makes her blush. She made sure to sex herself up, finding her shortest skirt and pairing it with a midriff baring top.

"Hi, so do I go straight in?"

"Yes. Oh, but wait. May I ask what song you're going to sing?"

"I actually chose one of your songs but you'll have to wait and see. Aren't you going to listen in?"

"I am now."

Rachel shows her into Ms. July's office and introduces them before making her exit.

"Wow, Rachel was right, you are very beautiful. So, let me see what you've got."

Quinn takes a deep breath, she's doing this acapella, so she starts counting in her head.

_"The minute you walked in the joint," _She starts as she seductively removes her coat.

"Oh my God, she's singing Big Spender!" Rachel shouts inside her head. She turns so that she could get a peek into Cassandra's office without being seen.

She watches as Quinn moves, so fluid and smooth. Her bare abs are on display and Rachel can feel her face burning. The sway of her hips as she spins and then she gets a peek of her ass as her skirt flies up. She's flooded with arousal, her breathing picks up as Quinn finishes the song.

_"Hey! Big Spender, spend a little time with me."_

"That was…very good. Uh, when can you start?" Ms. July asks.

"N-now. Whenever you want me to." Quinn stutters out. She cannot believe that she got the job.

"Okay, show up for rehearsal on Wednesday and you're in."

X

Quinn walks out of Ms. July's office with her head held high. She feels so accomplished at the fact that she got something that she really wanted. It makes her feel so invigorated. She searches around for Rachel, and suddenly she finds herself being pulled into a dark room by someone.

"Hey!"

"Shhh! Quinn, it's me."

"Oh, why are we in here? I can't see anything."

"You're only going to need your hands for what we're about to do."

Rachel launches herself at Quinn, effectively knocking her over onto the chaise in one of the special guest rooms. She sucks at Quinn's lips, desperate to feel her tongue again. She cannot believe how excited she had gotten, watching Quinn audition. She hates the silent promise that she made to herself not to touch Quinn again until she tells her the truth.

Well that's been thrown out the window now, even though she feels mildly guilty, but it's just making her hotter. She takes Quinn's hand and places it against the front of her panties.

"Oh God Rachel, you're so…oh." Quinn moans.

Rachel interrupts her by sticking her hand right into Quinn's panties. They are starved for time and she needs to get off before she goes on stage tonight. She gets down to business, sliding her fingers along Quinn's folds.

Quinn holds her breath as Rachel's fingers reach her entrance, she can feel her circling, dipping inside slowly. She gasps and begins to pant as Rachel begins pumping in and out of her at a swift pace. Her head falls back onto whatever they are on top of as her hips move along with Rachel's hand.

"Quinn," Rachel whines. "I-need you…inside me."

Quinn sits back up immediately, she had been caught up in her own pleasure and she forgot about Rachel. She rubs circles around Rachel's clit, causing her to cease her movements and let out a strangled noise.

Quinn grabs her wrist to remind her to keep going as she slips her fingers inside of Rachel's dripping wet center. The weight of Rachel riding her hand burns in the most delicious way. She increases her speed though, to avoid developing a cramp.

After they finish, Rachel sneaks Quinn out, giving her a peck before she walks out the door of Bordeaux. She hums as she spins on her heel, only to be met with Ivy standing there looking appalled. This won't end well.

X

She practiced with the group and they welcomed her with open arms, she found out that a few of the girls aren't too fond of Rachel because she rarely practices with them and they barely know her.

Stacy helped Quinn come up with her name and costume for her routine. Ms. July actually opened a spot for her to have a solo Thursday nights. They settled on Lucy Q for her name, and she'll be singing 'But I'm a Good Girl' by Christina Aguilera.

Quinn paces back and forth backstage nervously, it's almost time for to go on. She takes a deep breath as she sneaks a look out at the crowd, a hand grips into her shoulder.

"Good luck out there. You're going to be fine, Quinn."

Quinn places her hand on top of Rachel's, "Thank you."

Miss Betty Rose announces her name, and she makes her way onto the stage. The crowd cheers and many of them howl and whistle at her. She has to block it out and remember her lines.

"Yes, my name is Lucy Q and when I was younger, they used to call me Lucy Caboosey, because my ass made them lose all train of thought."

The crowd hollers.

"I used to be a cheerleader, which means that I can do this," She does a handstand, landing in a split.

Almost everyone in the house give her a standing ovation. Her ears hurt from the roar of the crowd. She continues anyway.

"I was such a bad girl back then, but I'm a good girl now." She strikes up the band and the song starts.

She exits the stage after completing her song, the audience is still cheering as she runs over to Rachel who grabs her into a hug.

"Oh my God, Quinn! That was so sexy! They love you out there, listen to them."

Quinn turns to see Miss Betty Rose trying to calm the crowd down, she cannot believe it.

"That's…incredible."

She feels nervous when it comes time to work the crowd, but when she gets out there, the positive reaction is uplifting and she feels empowered instead of degraded.

She didn't expect Richard to come along with Zack tonight, but she's glad he decided to come and support her yet again. She has to remind herself to consider other people's feelings before acting more often.

X

On Sunday its isn't as packed as the other days, all of the girls say that it is normal. They call it 'Slow Sundays' since most of their clientele have to work on Mondays.

At intermission, Quinn sees Ivy at the bar talking to some guy, she goes over after he walks away.

"Hey Ivy," Quinn says, eyeing the drink in Ivy's hand. She wonders if they're not supposed to drink during the show.

"Who was that guy? Do you know him?"

"Oh, you don't know Brody? He's Cassie's cousin, and he's dating your friend Rachel. What? Didn't you know?" Ivy asks as if that information was apparent to her.

Quinn feels like someone just punched her in the stomach, but she refuses to look stupid. She puts on her invisible mask and pretends she isn't extremely hurt right now.

"Um, y-yeah I knew she had a boyfriend. I just didn't know what he looked like, I never met him." She knew nothing.

She cannot believe that Rachel would keep something like that from her. And here she was, thinking that they were working towards something. Rachel has a fucking boyfriend! She was using her! How could she be so dumb?

"So, um, I don't know what your situation is with her, but I was wondering, would you like to go out some time?"

Quinn thinks about it, her situation with Rachel, it's non-existent. It was all a lie. Here's a beautiful _single_ woman asking her out on a date, she can't say no. She can cast her feelings for Rachel aside, seeing as _she's_ already taken.

"What are you doing after work tonight? I'm free." Quinn feels light-headed, she could really use a drink now, more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This has become a little more angst-riddled than I had planned, but seriously, this story is writing itself. I hope everyone continues to enjoy. Thanks.

* * *

Rachel can feel her teeth chattering, it is freezing out here. She checks the time on her phone, she has been waiting an hour for Brody to come pick her up. She would have been fine taking a taxi, but he insisted that he take her out after her audition.

It's pouring rain, and she does not have an umbrella. Where is he? Probably with another one of his floozies or something.

He pulls up in his Mercedes, then he pushes the passenger door open for her from inside the car.

The second Rachel gets into his car, it hits her like a punch in the face. A woman's perfume. He had just been with someone else while she stood out in the pouring rain for an hour. She is beyond furious, he has never been this blatant before.

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry babe, I-I didn't know it was raining. I was just hanging with the guys at the pizza shop and I lost track of time."

Rachel looks sharply to her left at him, his hair is perfect, his shirt is neatly pressed, but then she sees them. Small, faint purple marks on his neck. She definitely hadn't put them there, they hadn't been intimate in weeks.

"Take me home."

"What? No, we're going out."

"Take me home Brody! Now!" She shudders, and wraps her arms around herself. She is going to kick his ass if she gets sick.

"What? Alright, I told you I was sorry. I guess you do need to change first, you're drenched."

Rachel clenches her teeth together, forcing herself to hold her tongue until she gets home. She cannot risk making him mad and being thrown out on the street.

She stomps all the way up the stairs until she gets to her door. She unlocks the door, walking in and completely ignoring Brody's presence.

When she comes back into the living room after changing, she clears her throat to capture his attention. Then she walks over and shuts off the television.

"Hey, what are you- Why aren't you dressed?"

"We're not going anywhere." Rachel says calmly.

"Come on, we had plans."

"I know that, but we need to talk." She takes a seat in the chair across from the couch.

He looks apprehensive. "About what?"

"You and I both know that this was soon to happen. I'm glad that I finally have the guts to do it."

"Do what? You're breaking up with me?" He asks in disbelief.

"That I am. I just can't do it anymore. I didn't want to believe it at first, but then there was just too much evidence to ignore. I know about the other women, I have for a while."

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming. How long have you known? Nevermind, it really doesn't matter, I shouldn't have hurt you. I just didn't have the heart to tell you."

"We were both cowards. But now it's over. Could you at least tell me why? Was I not good?"

"Rachel, no, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm just stupid, I think with my dick. I don't even care about those other girls, not like I care about you. You have to believe me."

"You still haven't told me why."

"God, um, I don't know. When we met, I was drawn to you for some reason. At the beginning, I was faithful, but after a while, I went back to my old ways. I can't really say what it was that made me do it, because I honestly don't know. But I want you to know, it wasn't anything that you did or didn't do. This is my problem. You are a good woman and I treated you like shit. I'm really sorry."

Rachel keeps her head up as the tears fall, seeing Brody break down is a first, and her heart goes out to him. As hard as this will be, she has to tell him the true reason she's breaking up with him.

"I accept your apology and I would like to apologize to you in turn."

"For what?"

"I have betrayed you as well."

"You had sex with someone else!" He yells.

Rachel nods slightly, she cannot believe that he is getting angry about this, he sort of has no right to.

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

"No, _she's_ an old friend." She watches as the look of shock and anguish wash over his face. As if, he's getting a taste of his own medicine for once.

"We reconnected recently, and one thing led to another. She doesn't know about you though, and I hate myself for keeping things from her."

"For keeping things from _her_? What about me Rachel? I'm your boyfriend!"

"Hey! You started this, you cheated first! I had been pulling away from you long before she came into the picture. My denial about our relationship got the better of me and I made some stupid decisions. But I'm coming clean now, to you, and then I'm going to tell her because, I want to be with her." Rachel finishes quietly.

Brody runs his hands through his hair after he wipes at his eyes.

"So it really is over. There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind." He states factually, as if he is telling this to himself.

Rachel says nothing as she gets up and walks over to the front door.

"You have to go, I need to get ready for work tonight."

He still looks shocked, but he makes it over to the door. He leans over to give her a kiss, but she pulls back, so he pats her shoulder awkwardly.

"So I guess this is goodbye."

She nods. "Goodbye Brody."

After he leaves, Rachel fixes herself some dinner before she has to start getting ready for work. She loses it at the sink as she washes her salad.

X

"I had a great time last night." Ivy says, approaching her.

Quinn looks up from her seat in one of the lounge chairs in the dressing room. She and Ivy have been going out every night since last Sunday. They left practice early yesterday to go to this nice tapas bar in Greenwich. After that, they went back to Ivy's place for the first time.

She cannot help that she feels a little guilty, even though they only made out. She is still angry with Rachel for not being honest with her, and she doesn't even really want to hear her excuse.

"I had a great time too, Ivy."

"Do you want to go back to mine after work tonight?" Ivy sits down next to Quinn, almost on her lap.

"What do you think?"

Quinn pulls her onto her lap completely and tilts her head back. Ivy leans down, capturing her lips. Then someone clears their throat.

Ivy stands up immediately, smoothing out her short skirt.

"Oh. Hi, Rachel. We didn't know anyone was here yet." She finishes with a smirk.

Rachel knows that she must look shocked, because she is. She looks to Quinn, who looks at her with an ambiguous expression before looking away. Did they have sex?

"Hello, Ivy. Quinn." Rachel says plainly before making her way towards her vanity. She's had a long day, and it has just gotten far, far worse. If Quinn is going to start going through all of the women here as Brody had, then it's her loss. She doesn't have it in her to fight, at least not today.

After finishing the show, Rachel decides to talk to Quinn. She's had all night to think it over, and she wants Quinn to know the truth.

"Quinn,"

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go to that café or somewhere? It's important."

Quinn raises her eyebrows, she wonders what lie Rachel is going to tell just because she caught her with Ivy.

"If this is about Brody, you don't have to worry. Ivy told me all about you and your boyfriend. You see, this is why I cannot have a girlfriend, it's too much drama. From now on, I'm going back to the no strings attached rule that I had before you happened."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Is it any of your business? Why don't you go home to your man, Rachel, and question him? You know what, I have to go, Ivy's waiting." Quinn pushes past her and out of the dressing room.

Rachel wants to chase after her, and yell at her, but she cannot be angry with Quinn. She lied to her, made her feel used, and now she's with someone else. What did she expect? She should have told Quinn the truth after Ivy caught them kissing that day. This all could have been avoided if she had just been honest from the beginning.

X

Her house of cards has fallen and she has no choice than to turn to Kurt in her hour of need.

"Kurt are you asleep?" She asks as she nudges him from her place on his bed.

"Almost, what is it?"

"I need to tell you something."

Kurt finally turns over, removing his eye mask.

"You're crying. What's wrong?"

"Everything has fallen apart. I've been living a lie as some sort of self preservation and it backfired."

"What have you been lying about?"

"You should be asking what have I not been lying about, it'd be easier. First, i need to tell you the truth about where I actually work."

He sits up.

"I don't work late nights at a cafe. I work at a burlesque show that's sort of a gentleman's club."

"Rachel, what is up with you? Does Brody know? He can't be okay with this."

"It was his idea. His cousin owns the place and he told me about it when I needed money for rent. I don't get naked or anything, it's tasteful and I get to sing live on stage. I'm still doing what I love, and I'm making enough money to afford half the rent here." She defends.

"I guess I'm just stunned, I'm not judging. Why are telling me this now?"

"I messed up, everything just went so wrong so fast. I broke up with Brody today."

"What? Why? Rachel, he was your best boyfriend so far. No offense to my brother."

"He really wasn't Kurt, maybe to people who saw us together as you have. But he was a cheater, he slept with half of the girls that I work with."

"Oh honey,"

"I ignored it, and had thought that it was my fault somehow, so I kept it to myself. It was so embarrassing, I felt so undesirable."

"You do know that's not true don't you?"

"I-I guess so."

"I'm glad you finally had the courage to break up with him. I cannot believe you never told me, I guess you knew that I would have told you to kick him to the curb a long time ago."

"There's more, it's the real reason that I'm upset."

She pauses to gather her thoughts.

"I reconnected with Quinn recently, we've been having sex. But I made a mistake and I never told her about Brody."

"Oh Rachel, how in the hell did this happen? Didn't Quinn break your heart last year?"

"Yes, but I forgave her that and for not calling, she actually told me that she had called, but I never received it."

"Would you have wanted to talk to her?"

"Yes-" She looks at him and he looks a little guilty.

"Kurt, you didn't. I cannot believe you! You know what? I can't even be mad at you right now. Everything has fallen apart so badly, and now she's with Ivy and I just want to tell her how I feel, but she won't listen."

"Do you love Quinn?"

Rachel does love Quinn, she has for a long time, but is she in love with her?

"Yes I do."

"Then you have to tell her this. You can't let her be with this Ivy person, not knowing the truth. You need to tell her everything you just told me. Look at me, I'm in tears over this. You deserve to be happy Rachel. And I'm sorry for that phone call thing, I didn't think that she would stop calling."

"Thank you, you're a good friend Kurt, I know you did it to protect me. But next time, at least let me know first, so that I can have a say."

"Will do. I love you Rachel."

"I love you too, Kurt."

"Alright, enough sappy stuff, let's go to bed."

He pulls back his blanket and allows Rachel to get underneath it before wrapping his arm around her. They fall asleep together, like they used to when they would have sleepovers back in high school. It comforts Rachel, at a time when she really needs it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and favorites, there's just one more chapter after this.

* * *

"I can't believe it, the favoritism around here is just out of control."

"Yeah, they gave me so much shit for dating that bouncer and now Ivy goes and starts dating the new girl."

"Guys, you can't be surprised. I mean, I was more shocked when they brought in Brody's girlfriend. She isn't even that sexy, they only hired her because she's dating him."

"I know, she never practices, and you know that the new girl is her friend, right?"

"What? God, and she's such a slut, that she starts fucking her boss within the first week of working here. This is unbelievable, if it were any of us, we'd be fired for the shit that they're pulling."

Rachel cannot believe her ears, sure she had heard the girls snickering behind her back before, but she has had enough. It would be one thing if they were just insulting her, but they're calling Quinn a slut, when most of them have been sleeping with Brody behind her back.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation about me and my friend. For your information, we both had to audition before we were hired, just like you. Regardless of your opinion of how sexy I am, those men out there must like something. And before you go around calling people sluts, at least she isn't fucking someone's boyfriend behind their back. Or should I say ex-boyfriend, because I am no longer with Brody and look, I still have my job."

Not one of them responds, they all look stunned. She walks away, leaving them there with their jaws hanging open.

X

Quinn gets into Bordeaux about thirty minutes after the show has started. She has built up enough fanfare that she only has to come in to perform her solo number just as Rachel had. Stacy greets her in the dressing room to make sure that she gets on in time.

"Hey there, Quinn. You have really stirred the pot today, honey."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone is all a twitter about you and Ivy. Some of the girls are complaining."

"What?"

"Uh huh, and to top it off, Rachel decided to drop the bomb that she and Brody broke up and it has been hectic around here ever since."

"Wait, what?"

"Apparently she got into an argument with some of the girls when they were talking about you and Ivy, and in the heat of the moment she let it slip."

X

Quinn cries backstage as she watches Rachel perform, she really needs to talk to her. She feels so horrible about blowing her off for Ivy the other day. She feels sick when she thinks about the fact that Rachel was probably trying to tell her what happened and that she had broken up with her boyfriend.

She still hates the fact that Rachel kept it all a secret for so long, but she's willing to hear her reason now. They have been through so much, and Quinn refuses to lose her again over this. She thanks God that she never had sex with Ivy, something in her brain kept her from doing it. She was really only with Ivy to get back at Rachel, and she wouldn't go _that_ far for revenge.

After Quinn goes off stage for the night, she rushes to the dressing room to find Rachel. It's empty aside from Ivy. She ignores her and makes her way towards her vanity. She quickly changes, hoping to get to Rachel's apartment before she goes to bed.

"Hey," Ivy says, pulling her into a hug from behind.

She tenses up, and Ivy loosens her grip. "I take it you heard about what happened."

When Quinn turns and looks into her eyes, a sharp pang shoots through her. Her emerald green eyes are brimming with tears. Had she fallen that quickly?

"It's okay Quinn, I understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was foolish of me, really, to try and keep you two apart."

"Ivy, wh-"

"You love her. I could see it on your face, back when I told you that she had a boyfriend."

Quinn cannot believe this, Ivy did this on purpose? Why?

"If you knew back then, why the hell did you even ask me out?"

"I have to admit, I was being selfish. I felt something for you the minute I laid eyes on you and I got jealous when I saw you together. I figured that you might not know about her having a boyfriend and I guessed right."

"I'm really sorry, Ivy, but I'm glad we didn't go too far. I was never in this to hurt you, I was just so mad at her, you know."

"I can't tell you that I'm not hurt, Quinn. I really do care a lot about you."

"Don't cry Ivy, this isn't worth your tears. You deserve so much better, you're beautiful, extremely talented and you're going to go so far in your career."

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself. I guess you're right. No use crying over spilled milk, huh." Ivy accepts the tissue that Quinn offers to dry her eyes.

"Good luck, kid." She says, rubbing at Quinn's shoulder.

"Thanks. You too."

Quinn pulls Ivy into a goodbye hug before she goes to look for Rachel.

X

Rachel runs to the bathroom from her spot behind the divider in the dressing room. She cannot let Quinn or Ivy catch her eavesdropping.

The minute she enters the bathroom, she finds herself sliding to the floor as her sobs shake her entire body. Quinn had only gotten with Ivy after finding out about her and Brody. Thank goodness, they didn't have sex! That's because Quinn loves her too. All of this time, she and Quinn could have been together, if only she had fought harder that day.

After she cleans herself up, she goes back into the dressing room to find Quinn. It's empty, how long had she been crying?

She decides to go to the café and call Quinn up to ask her to meet her there.

Her phone beeps as she makes her way to their regular table in the back of the café. She goes ahead and orders her regular tea.

_'Hey, where are you?'_ Quinn texted.

'I'm at the café. Where are you?' Rachel texts back.

_'Lol, I'm at your apartment.'_

'Well, come to the café, I'll be here.'

X

Quinn hops out of the taxi after quickly sliding her card to pay. She rushes to the front of the café to see Rachel, sitting alone at their regular table near the back. They lock eyes, and she watches as Rachel stands up and starts running toward her.

Rachel feels that pull, drawing her to Quinn, and she leaves the table. She moves forward until she finds herself outside with Quinn. It was as if she teleported herself out there while in a trance.

"_Hey_,"

"Hey,"

_"I was looking for you."_

"I was waiting for you."

_"I missed you."_

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I promise, I'll never lie to you again. If you give me the chance, I'll make it up to you, I swear." Rachel pleads.

"I don't know, Rachel, I'll have to think about it…okay, I thought about it. I'll give you a chance."

"Really? Quinn you have no idea how much this means to me."

She reaches up, grabbing Quinn by the neck, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

Quinn squeezes back, equally as hard. They stand outside the café holding each other as they cry tears of relief.

Rachel turns her face upwards to capture Quinn's lips with her own. She pulls back after a few minutes to see some guy staring at them through the café window.

"Let's get out of here."She says.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asks.

X

They burst through Rachel's apartment door, much like they had before. Rachel grips into the back of Quinn's hair, tugging lightly as she shrugs out of her coat.

"Whoa, hey! Wait a minute Rachel."

"What?"

"We can't do this. We're not going to last if we try to fix every problem we have with sex. It isn't healthy."

Rachel swallows the sudden lump in her throat, she knew this was coming. This conversation is going to be the make it or break it moment of their relationship, if there will ever be one.

"I-I love you Quinn. I need you to know that, no matter what, I always will."

"You don't have to say it back, not right now. I kept things from you, and I want a chance to explain myself."

"O-Okay, let's sit." Quinn says, gesturing towards the living room.

They both walk over to the couch, Rachel notices that Quinn doesn't remove her coat.

"Go ahead."

"Well, our first night together after you came to the club, I never had the chance to tell you about me and Brody. Then the next time we saw each other, I was going to tell you, but then I started noticing things, about how you acted on the phone, and then you lied about who it was. I was having a hard time trusting you."

Quinn frowns. So Rachel did know.

"How did you know?"

"Brody used to say the same things to me. That's why I didn't want to tell you about him, I figured that I could break up with him, and be free to pursue things with you whenever you were ready."

"I was ready that night, Rachel. Sure, I lied about the phone call, but it was because I wanted to be with you. That still doesn't excuse you from telling me the truth."

"Well, I guess I was just projecting my feelings about Brody onto you. He cheated on me so many times, and I ended up having an STD scare. It turned out to be just a bladder infection, but I stopped having sex with him for my own safety."

"Oh my God, Rachel." Quinn runs her hands through her hair. This is scary, what if he had given Rachel something? Quinn never uses protection during her one night stands either. This is enough to make her turn celibate again.

"I-I was scared too." Rachel says quietly.

"Why would somebody do that to you?" Quinn asks the universe, she cannot fathom being in a relationship with Rachel and cheating on her.

"I don't know Quinn, maybe…maybe I wasn't enough for him. After we stopped having sex, he didn't even ask why. We were like a show couple, together for appearances and convenience. I felt so worthless."

Quinn moves closer to Rachel, she places her hand on top of the ones clasped on Rachel's lap.

"Rachel, look at me. You are a beautiful woman, inside and out. Sure, you make mistakes, but you are a person _worthy_ of love. There's no reason for anyone to treat you like that. I still don't get why you didn't think you could talk to me about this."

"I was stupid, selfish really. I had so many chances to tell you, but I let my shame get the better of me and I'm sorry for putting you through all of this."

"I'm still a little mad at you, but we can work through this. It'll take a while, but I think that we could make this work. I do love you Rachel, and I want to be with you."

Rachel turns over one of her hands to grip onto Quinn's. This is all she ever wanted, to be free to be with Quinn in any capacity that she wants.

"I want to be with you too Quinn."

Quinn sniffles, she hadn't known that she was even crying.

"Sorry about that whole…Ivy thing. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to get back at you. I swear that I never slept with her."

"I know that Quinn."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard you two in the dressing room earlier."

Quinn raises her eyebrows as she leans away from Rachel.

"Eavesdrop much?" She asks playfully.

"Well, it is one of my strong suits." Rachel replies cheekily.

They share a laugh, they haven't done that in a long while and it feels good.

Quinn goes home soon after, with a promise to call. This time, she won't stop calling if Rachel doesn't pick up.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel runs over to answer her phone, it's probably Quinn. They haven't seen each other for three days, since they had to study for tests. She had better not be calling to cancel their plans, Rachel has been looking forward to this date so much, she couldn't concentrate on class today. She cannot wait to be with Quinn again, it has definitely been too long.

She looks at the caller ID, it isn't Quinn. She feels her heart rate speed up as she answers the call.

X

Quinn walks swiftly to catch up with Richard as he rushes to his room, slamming the door once again. She finally told him the whole story about her and Rachel. They were walking to their apartment from class, as he listened to her talk. His only response was walking ahead of her in silence.

"Told him?" Zack asks from his usual spot on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Give him a minute."

Quinn takes a deep breath before letting her body flop down at the opposite end of the couch.

"So, I was thinking, maybe pizza again tonight?"

"Pizza again, Zack? That can't be healthy."

"Do not get me started on the true health properties of pizza Quinn."

"Please don't." Quinn cannot sit through another one of his ramblings. It could go on for hours, then she'll be late for her date with Rachel.

"Anyway, I'm not going to be eating any of it, I have a date with Rachel."

All of a sudden, Richard swings his bedroom door open. Quinn and Zack turn to look at him as he stands in his doorway.

"You love her?" He asks with his arms crossed over his chest.

Quinn can only nod.

He drops his hands to his sides and then makes his way over to the couch, sliding in between them.

"You better not break up with her in a week or anything, or else I'll kick your ass for putting me through this."

"I won't."

There is a pause, Zack looks as if he wants to say something but he thinks better of it.

"So, I heard something about pizza. I for one am in the mood for sausage." Richard states.

"Um, you're gay now, too?" Zack jokes. His smile fades after Richard jerks his head towards him. He then finds himself in a playful chokehold.

"So what if I was, jackass?" Richard ruffles Zack's hair before letting him loose. He throws his arms around both Quinn and Zack, and just like that, things are back to normal for them.

X

Quinn knocks on Rachel's apartment door at about 7p.m.

"Kurt! Can you get that? It's probably Quinn!"

Quinn hears Rachel yell through the door, she really has a good set of lungs on her. She braces herself for what will most likely be an awkward reunion. She clasps both hands in front of herself, fixing her most disarming smile upon her face.

Kurt swings the door open, "Hello, Quinn." He says before gesturing her in.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" he gasps before pulling her into a brief hug.

"Hi," Quinn simply says after they pull apart.

"So, how have you been?"

"Um, I've been great, how about you?"

He nods. "Things have been good…uh, Rachel will probably be out soon."

There it is, the awkward silence she was expecting.

"I'm sorry about my part in what happened between you two." Kurt blurts out suddenly.

Quinn wasn't expecting that.

"Um, it's okay now, I guess."

"You have no idea how happy I am that things are working out for you guys. You both deserve to be happy, and you don't have to worry about me meddling again."

Quinn smiles at him, he is being unnervingly kind and she doesn't know what to say to him.

"Hey," Rachel appears in the living room.

Quinn lights up, "Hey," she replies.

Kurt looks between them momentarily. "Uh, I'm gonna-it was nice seeing you again Quinn." He nods before going into his room.

"You look…amazing."

"Thank you, but, you look incredible Quinn. I like your hair like that."

"Thanks, you ready to go?"

"Yes, let me get my coat."

Quinn helps Rachel into her coat, and then they are off to dinner.

X

"This place is completely vegan, so I don't know how you feel about that. I probably should have asked-"

"No, Rachel, I told you to pick your favorite restaurant because I knew you needed it to be vegan friendly."

Rachel tries to hide her sudden smile. "Oh, you remembered?"

"Yeah, so what's good here?"

Quinn allows Rachel to order for her and it turns out that vegan food isn't all that bad. In fact, it is pretty damn good.

"Quinn,"

"Yes,"

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Normally I never tell anyone about my auditions just in case I don't get the part, you know."

Quinn nods.

"I got a part in an off-Broadway production."

"Oh my God Rachel, that's wonderful!"

Rachel smiles openly. "I know, but the thing is, I'm going to have to quit Bordeaux." She doesn't know how Quinn will react to that.

"Okay, so?"

"Well, I-I just…I don't want to ask…it's just-"

"Rachel, it's fine, I'll quit too."

"No, you have to-"

"But I want to. Those girls were starting to get on my nerves and things with Ivy were really awkward last week, remember?"

"Yes."

"I was this close to quitting last Sunday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you needed the job, so I decided I could stick it out as long as you were there."

Rachel cannot believe this, everything seems to be working out the way it should.

"I love you Quinn."

Quinn wonders where that came from. She reaches over and takes Rachel's hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb.

"Hey, I love you too. So, celebration desert?"

"Sure."

They order a chocolate cake to split. Quinn thinks that it was the best chocolate cake she has ever had. She is truly considering switching up her diet.

When the check comes, Rachel quickly places her card inside before Quinn even has a chance to touch it.

Quinn wonders what Rachel's rush is, but when they get into the back of the cab, she figures out the reason why.

X

This feels like the hundredth time she has burst into Rachel's apartment with her mouth attached to some part of her. But each time it's as exhilarating as ever.

They leave a trail of clothing on their way to Rachel's bed, Quinn peppers her neck with kisses. She sucks at her pulse point, hoping to leave a mark.

Rachel lets out a low groan, "God, that feels so good." She plans to be very vocal tonight, she has no worries about Kurt hearing them since he promised to be gone by the time she got back.

"Mm-hmm, tastes good too." Quinn replies huskily. She continues her progression downward, treating Rachel's breasts with tender kisses.

Rachel finally lets her head hit the pillow, as she cannot keep herself upright with Quinn's soft lips dragging across her chest. She gasps when Quinn takes one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking .

They lock lips again, this time less fervent than the last, yet deeper. They haven't been intimate like this since they reconciled and they have a lot of pent up sexual frustration.

Quinn has to do some breathing exercises to catch her breath after Rachel suddenly turns them over. She's on her back now as Rachel makes her way downtown. Her stomach muscles clench as Rachel kisses and sucks on every inch of her abdomen. She holds her breath as she awaits Rachel's mouth to make contact.

Her mind goes blank the minute Rachel slips her tongue through her folds. She squirms and whimpers as Rachel lavishes her with swipe after swipe of her strong tongue. She can barely take it, she grips into her own hair as her thighs tighten around Rachel's head.

Rachel watches as Quinn comes apart, easing her down with gentle movements. She kisses her way up Quinn's shimmering body, whispering sweet nothings after each and every one.

"You look so beautiful," Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear, causing her entire body to quiver once more.

Quinn is exhausted, but she rolls over onto her side to face Rachel anyway.

"Lie back."

As Rachel does as she says, Quinn positions herself between her thighs kissing her way up. She hisses as Rachel digs her nails into her shoulders and she rewards her with by slipping of her tongue through her wetness. Rachel responds by moving her hips, matching Quinn's movements and egging her on.

Quinn loves the fact that Rachel is basically riding her face. As she reaches down to explore Rachel's opening, her nose lightly grazes her clit and Rachel exhales a guttural moan. Quinn pulls back to make sure that she is okay and when she that she is, she dips her tongue inside and she's treated with even more wetness. She laps up as much of it as she can, though her chin is dripping wet.

Rachel cannot believe how wet she is, she chalks it up to her missing Quinn these past two weeks. She continues rolling her hips into Quinn's mouth. She can feel herself building up, and she screams as she lets go. Her hips slowly ride out her orgasm, even after Quinn pulls away.

Quinn climbs up the bed, landing next to Rachel. They take a while to catch their breaths, and when she regains use of her arms, Rachel reaches down to pull up the comforter over them. They've been sweating, and the cold night air started to give her a chill.

"Come over here." Quinn says groggily. When Rachel moves toward her, she wraps her arms around her. Their lips meet in a slow sensual kiss, they can taste each other, and it's comforting.

Rachel slips one of her thighs in between Quinn's, gaining one between her own. She can hear Quinn gasp even though their lips are still attached to one another's. They continue swirling their tongues together as they lie side by side, grinding into each other.

Quinn pulls back from the kiss, throwing her head back and panting for air. Rachel's lips take the opportunity and attach themselves to her neck and Quinn loses it. She can hear Rachel's moaning increase as she speeds up her rhythm and she knows that she is close.

She places her hand on the small of Rachel's back, goading her on. She bites her bottom lip as she watches the faces that Rachel makes as she comes.

They stay entangled together as they recover. Quinn presses a soft kiss onto Rachel's forehead. She takes in a deep breath with her eyes closed, fully relaxed and content for the first time in a long time. The actual first time she felt like this was when she had first been with Quinn and she doesn't think that she'll ever feel this comfortable with anyone else.

X

"Are you ready to do this?" Quinn asks as she holds onto Rachel's hand.

"I couldn't be any more ready than I am." Rachel assures her as they walk into Bordeaux. The other girls will not start to arrive for another hour, so they have plenty of time to talk to Cassandra.

"Rachel, Quinn, why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well?"

"Hello, Cassandra, um, well that may be true. Quinn and I are here today to put in our two-week's notice of resignation."

"I figured that. I've already drawn them up, all you have to do is read them over and sign."

"Wait, you're not even going to ask us to stay?" Quinn asks.

"As much as I have enjoyed the increase of customers here since you girls have arrived, there has also been an increase of complaints from the other girls as well. Many of my best girls have threatened to quit and I'd rather it be two of you leaving than eight."

"Oh," Quinn can understand that. This is a business after all.

"Alright, so where are the papers? I'm ready to sign them and get ready for the long night ahead of us." Rachel just wants to get this over with so that she can finally move on with her life.

"How about you two take the night off, that way I can inform everyone else without you here, you know."

"That sounds great."

They both go over the paperwork and then they sign all of the accompanying forms before leaving Ms. July's office.

"Wow, I feel so light now." Quinn says after taking a breath of fresh outside air.

"I cannot believe that it was that easy." Rachel says as she turns around to look at the outside of the building. "I thought that I would feel a little sad leaving, but I mostly feel relieved."

"It was fun while it lasted."

"These next two weeks are going to be interesting."

"Yeah, but we'll make the most of it." Quinn links arms with Rachel as they exit through the gate. "Together."

Rachel smiles at her girlfriend, "Yeah, together."

* * *

A/N: I hope that you all have enjoyed this as much as I have. Thank you to everyone that has followed and reviewed. And a special thanks to anyone that has added it to their favorites, I appreciate all the love.


End file.
